Raise The Dead In Me
by ForeverIzzie
Summary: BASED ON EVENTS THAT OCCURRED IN VARIOUS ROLEPLAYS. Izzie Victorian is a troubled girl lost in the world...until she moves to La Push and meets some of the mysterious yet enticing locals. Rated M for bad language. OC's GALORE but has SM's characters too.
1. Moving Home

**I do not own SM's characters/story, etc, etc. **

**I don't really own the OC's my Fanfic friends have created.**

**I do own my OC's. **

**That's about it. **

**Yeah.**

**I'm poor. **

**:)**

**This is for all of the wonderful people I have met on here. **

**I love you. **

* * *

><p><em>I wanna see miracles <em>

_To see the world change _

_Wrestled the angel for more than a name _  
><em>For more than a feeling <em>  
><em>For more than a cause <em>  
><em>I'm singing 'Spirit, take me up in arms with You' <em>  
><em>And you're raising the dead in me <em>

-_Twenty Four _by Switchfoot

* * *

><p>I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. The numbness that surrounds you, like a gray fog. It hovers and follows but never exits, never takes a break. It's like your unwanted shadow.<p>

Unfortunately I don't feel pain. I'm completely lost in a world that does not accept what I believe, what I desire, or even what I feel. It labels me as an outcast and throws me into the depths of the rejected of humanity. That isn't where you want to be. But it's reality for me.

My brother Daniel died when I was at the raw age of fourteen. He felt numb, too; at the time I didn't realize it, I didn't understand the emptiness that was all to familiar to him. He shot himself in his room when he was supposed to be watching _Pretty Woman _with me. It's my favorite movie. Our parents had told him to be nice and watch over me. They didn't need to; Daniel was the best older brother any girl could have. He was seventeen at the time of his death, and he was so kind and wise. He used to walk me into the woods behind our house and play hide-and-go-seek.

The sound of the shot from upstairs seemed to rip through my heart.

I never watched _Pretty Woman _again. Or went into his room.

After Daniel's suicide, the numbness welcomed me into it's ghostly embrace. It wasn't a nice, warm one like Daniel's; it was cold.

The emptiness is what has driven me to move to La Push, Washington. I found it on Google when I entered "home" into the search bar. The description sounded just like home: woodsy, small, beaches, not hot yet not exactly freezing, and it's a Reservation. However what I like best about La Push is that it's the home of a tribe, and that intrigues me the most. I'm not sure why. I guess I'll have to find that out for myself.

Even though I knew no one would be waiting for me as I entered the Seattle airport after my flight, but still, the disappointment poked at my sore girly emotions. I so desired to see a few girlfriends of mine (if I had one) and perhaps a lovely, special guy, all smiling brightly with a huge homemade sign that exclaimed: "WELCOME HOME IZZIE!". But this isn't _The Secret Life of the Traveling Pants_. I don't have any friends, or _boy_friends. Honestly, I don't have anyone.

My grip tightened on my messenger bag as I made my way to the luggage claim. Finding my three bags was definitely stressful, since people never care about the 21 year-old-girl who was all by herself, probably due to the unintentional instinctive judgement that all young girls that seem to be on their own are in this situation because a) some idiot impregnated us without planning to do so or b) we are gay punks who ran away from home and dropped out of school. In either of the two false situations that do no apply to me, we are labeled as the lower class. The invisible.

Fortunately, once I had escaped the impolite, not so very thoughtful crowd, the fresh air welcomed me along with the sounds of the city. This was homey to me due to the fact that my parents used to take Daniel and me to the biggest cities in the USA. That made us very educated on numerous topics and other sorts of things, including hobos. But mostly it meant that I was exposed and quite fond of the city, and therefore the environment I stepped into was a deep relief.

The last part of my trip to La Push was delightfully uneventful. I was at peace and able to take the scenery in and think for the first time since I entered the airport. Even better, the drive was quick and harmless.

I paid my taxi driver, gathered up my things, and was left on the side of the road, in front of my new home.

It was absolutely perfect; just as I had thought when I saw the picture on the Internet.

The house was small but not trashy, it was a lovely deep, warm red and it screamed my name. The sight of my new home tempted me to burst into joyous tears; I could barely contain my happiness. Nearly sprinting towards the house, I carelessly kept dropping my countless bags and tripping like a drunken klutz. But at this fine moment, I didn't care. I couldn't even if there was paparazzi following me, snapping numerous embarrassing pictures. I was finally home.

La Push was my home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's End Note:<span> **

**Short opening, I know, but this was just for you to get a sweet taste of Izzie. And I deeply apologize if some of my attempts at being humors and clever were confusing. I honestly just spilled everything in my head out for you to see, so some of it may suck and may make you to stare at the screen with a nice, delicious string of drool dropping from your wide open mouth. :) Man, am I a character or what? **

**Anyway, for all of my RP friends reading this: the people Izzie was hinting at were indeed YOUR characters...(*cough* finna and twilightxorxhp! *cough*) She doesn't know them yet obviously, but they will become the people she desired to see at the airport. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. **

**Xoxoxoxo**

** -FI **


	2. Into the Heart of La Push

**I don't own SM's characters, blah blah blah. You know the drill:) **

**I really appreciate every review I get no matter who it is from!**

**So thanks...:) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's never too late to turn it back around<em>  
><em>Yeah I know you can<em>  
><em>Don't bury your demons deep in the ground<em>  
><em>When it all falls down<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up, up<em>  
><em>The only way is up, up... <em>

_Up (feat. Jessie J) _by James Morrison

* * *

><p>I woke on my first morning in La Push to pretty sunshine.<p>

Immediately I leaped out of my bed and grinned proudly as I gazed around my home, most of the boxes unpacked and unloaded. The peaceful quietness of my home was comforting and pleasing in every right way. No one was here to judge me or nag me or label me. The only people here were strangers; I love that word. I love these people. Only because they don't know a thing about me. Perhaps that was the greatest thing about La Push; I was a new, reborn person that not a living soul for miles has ever heard my story or even my name. They couldn't reject me because of my past like so many did back where I was before I fled to Washington.

Strangers could possibly mean future friends. That was what I intended to do after I accomplished daily morning tasks such as a hearty breakfast and getting dressed. I was determined on my goal of meeting someone new.

I stepped out of my house, purse in hand, and walked down the street. I wandered around, attempting to look for the auto shop. I needed a car, bad. I certainly wasn't a totally committed hippie who'd prefer to purchase a bike. Oh hell no.

While I was walking, I felt kinda like an outsider. But it wasn't a bad feeling; as I looked around, I saw people that obviously knew everyone here. Everyone but me. And apparently since this is an extremely small reservation, I was the hot topic. Honestly, I didn't even realize that the locals had already sniffed around and found out that they had a new neighbor.

There was something particularly odd about everyone I saw; not exactly a physical thing, but more of a feeling. Like the one you get when you think someone's watching you. My feeling wasn't that they were watching me, I could see that obviously, but it was that everyone around me knew something I didn't.

Strange feeling.

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, walking a little faster. I couldn't decide if I felt stupid for not knowing or just stupid for feeling like this. Speak of being stupid, I almost ran into a young, pretty blond. She seemed in a hurry, and she had on a sweatshirt on cut off jean shorts.

She looked completely different than the other tan, dark haired residents, but somehow she seemed to still fit along in with the rest. That was really weird.

"I am so, so sorry," I say quickly, hoping that I wouldn't get myself into a cat fight.

Her eyes were guarded as they assessed me, narrowing slightly.

"You're the new girl."

That was all that came out of her. _You're the new girl. _Was that all I was going to be in this place? The new girl? The new gossip? I really didn't want to be in a real life version of _Desperate Housewives _or that stupid new S_uburgatory_ show. I mean, the whole damn reason I came to this place was because it seemed exactly the opposite.

I couldn't decide how to respond fast enough because she spoke again before I could get myself together.

"Don't worry about everyone staring. They just like to make sure you aren't...bad news." She seemed as if that meant something other than just a punk who'd spray paint the local property. Something worse.

"I am not even capable of hacking someone's Facebook account." I didn't even process what I was saying to her; I completely regretted it afterwards. I guessed she was annoyed, but instead, a small smile lifted up the corners of her perfect lips. I almost fainted in relief.

"Well then you'll be fine. Don't worry about the gang. You'll have no trouble with them as long as you stay in line."

Gang? What the hell?

She suddenly tensed and her eyes shifted towards the woods behind me. And then, just like that, she walked faster than I could turn to watch her go.

I was stupefied. Something was seriously screwing with my head today. Or maybe I was just being an idiot, I mean, she could have just been joking about the gang and she probably had better things to do than to sit and chat with the new girl.

Desperately wanting to recover, I decided I'd act as if that didn't just happen.

I went on my way into the main part of La Push, where most of the first residents' homes were located and where everything was based. As I entered the center hot spot of the reservation, another weird situation slammed into me like a rolling boulder.

There were attractive, extremely muscular young men. And I'm talking not just three, but more like seven or eight, all grouped together, talking to each other lowly. Each and every one of them was different yet the same, and they all had the same tattoo on their shoulders.

Hot damn.

I couldn't help but stare at them. They were so freaking hot. It was like being shoved into a blazing oven. Yeah, seriously hot.

At the same time, the whole group of guys turned and looked at me. They all had different expressions and I couldn't exactly look at every one of them because I had already shifted my gaze; my cheeks were burning red. I really was an idiot.

I heard a rumble of boyish laughter and chuckles and as I quickly walked by, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and spotted one of the young men. He was the most gorgeous of all. Just out of the quick glance I captured his breath taking ocean blue eyes, and his sandy colored hair. He was practically fit to be an angel.

Trying to escape the group of sexy models who were still laughing at me, I finally found shelter in the local convenient store. The cash register was a young woman with long black hair, and tan rustic skin. Her face, however, was what caught me off guard. It had looked like she had been mauled by the biggest set of claws in the entire animal kingdom; gasping quietly I ducked into one of the aisles.

So much for trying to fit in.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha poor Izzie is being bombarded! :) finna, if you haven't had already guessed, the blond and the sandy haired boy are your characters;) I really hope you all have being enjoying Izzie's journey into La Push so far. Once she starts to really interact with everyone, it'll be a whole lot more interesting! Xoxoxo<strong>

**-FI**


	3. Daring

**No, I am not cool enough to own SM's genius stuff. No, I am not cool enough to own my buddies' characters. No, I am not cool at all. 'Nuff said. **

**Hey guys! It took me a while to get the right ideas for this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it very very much:) I myself hope I can get some new, fresh reviews! Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>The girl at the cash register saw me as soon as I attempted to hide.<p>

She seemed gentle and friendly, but I was such a coward; I didn't want to stare or offend the poor girl. I honestly didn't want to be seen by anyone or anything at all. I wanted to be invisible.

I thought I was doing pretty well at hiding from her until I heard a feminine, velvety soft voice.

"It's okay to be shy. I was new here once, too."

My cover had been blown. Not just blown; but blown up by the most destructive bomb in the history of bombs.

I slowly, cautiously, walked out from behind the stand of baking mixes and inched towards the cash register, my eyes avoiding her face.

From the corner of my eye I saw her smile, and somehow that warm friendly gesture gave me the push to look up and speak.

"New is practically an understatement. I might as well be labeled as a different species," I actually sounded kinda clever, and with that more courage was sucked into my pores.

The girl laughed musically, her eyes lighting up.

"Tell me about it. La Push is definitely one of the places that makes you feel more of like an ape than a person. But it goes away once you nudge yourself into the crowd. People are really friendly here once you open up to them," she held out a small hand, and I could see that even there the scars stretched, branching out from her arm to her wrist. I take her hand without hesitation. "I'm Emily. Emily Young."

"Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Izzie Victorian." I responded as we shook hands.

And just like that, my friend-o-meter went from none, to one.

Emily and I talked for a pretty long while, until I remembered what I needed to get done.

"Do you know where the nearest car dealer is?"

She smiled, as if she knew something cleverly delicious. "Of course, that's where my husband works. It's right down the street and to the left. The name of it is _Howlers. _Actually, you asked just the right time; it just opened at 10 so the guys should be ready to help you."

My eyebrows stitch together slightly, in curiosity. "Howlers?" I asked, as if it were the strangest name I've ever heard. Which, actually, it pretty much was.

"The Quillette tribe was very accustomed with the wolves that live in the woods." Emily responded smoothly.

I nodded, satisfied enough. I thanked her and then left the store.

I walked down the street and took a left, and just like Emily had promised, there was a sign that read "_Howlers""_".

Smirking a little, I walked towards the small building that was surrounded by cars. On the left of it was the garage, opened to the public. But inside that garage was horrible. It was all of the guys I had seen that morning, only they looked like sweaty grease monkeys. Hot grease monkeys.

Desperate for escape, my eyes darted around, but it was too late. They had already seen me. And even worse, the blond angel was the one to walk towards me. Up close he looked even more handsomely beautiful, and he had the face of a gentleman. But the chest of a goddamn model.

"How can I help you, Miss?"

Holy freaking shit balls.

He had _a freaking British accent_! How could someone have _that_ wonderfully sexy of a voice? AND the body?

"Um..I-I was just looking for a...uh, cheap car." I stuttered, and he smiled a little. My legs felt like freshly boiled noodles, and my heart felt like it was counting down for take off.

"I think we might have a few of those," he chuckled, and led me to the cars. I heard laughter from the garage as we went farther away. "Do you have any preferences? Favorite color? Horsepower?"

I nearly scoffed. What did I look like? One of those cheap booby ladies that are die hard NASCAR fans? Uh, yeah, no.

"I just want something that gets me places," I responded quietly, trying not to do anything too humiliating. His blue eyes shifted down to me, and I saw something bright flash like fireworks inside of them. And it left as fast as it came. Well, there goes my mind.

"Right. Okay, what about this little guy?" He asked, gesturing towards a small, faded light blue Seicento. It was old and obviously a little mistreated, but kinda cute.

"He's perfect. Absolutely perfect." I said softly, admiring my new little car.

"Yeah, he definitely suites you."

I turned towards him, slightly confused. "How so?"

"He's not from here. He's from Europe, like me. And you aren't from here, either."

"Oh, right." I mumble, feeling slightly stupid; I should have instantly connected that he was from Europe. But it was still strange; I mean, how was _he_ fitting in so well? He looked just like any of the other guys in the garage. He blended in with them.

"I'm Will," he smiled, and held out his large hand. I hesitated, staring at it as if it were a gun; but of course, I couldn't pass the chance.

"Izzie," I replied, smiling back at him slightly as we shook. Wow, that's two friends in one day. Talk about over achieving!

Will's eyes flashed again, this time like a shooting star blazing with a hot golden flame as its tail. I almost tilted my head to the side in wonder.

"Izzie," he repeated, his gorgeous smile still bright. "It's an extreme pleasure to meet you."

My cheeks betrayed me and heated up into fiery red tomatoes. Perfect. I definitely looked like some fake doll.

"Yeah, you too, Will. Um...if you don't mind me asking, what's a European guy like you doing here in the States? In La Push, for that matter?" I asked quietly, trying not to be too nosy; at this point of our acquaintance I couldn't press too many of my countless questions on him. I'd have to take it painfully slow, day by day...that is, if we saw each other every day...

"My parents died in a fire a few years ago and I was left to raise my little sister, Cecelia, on my own. I had a little brother, too, but he was taken away from me. Part of my ancestry actually is rooted here. My great grandfather married a tribal woman, and that's how some of part of me is Quillette. I wanted to escape the bad memories from home so I took Cecelia here for a while. We haven't been here too long, and we won't be staying forever. Just until we catch our breaths."

"Oh, my god, Will, I'm sorry...that's awful. Especially when you're so young your only job should be growing up, not raising a child." My voice was soft, sympathetic, and for that, I felt awful. Usually people that have so much sympathy don't want it and don't like the people that press it onto them. It's like suffocating them.

I'd know. I remembered how it was like with Daniel. I was smothered in it, and all I wanted was to breathe.

His face softened, as if he spotted something recognizable in my expression.

"Thank you," he murmured, and then turned his gaze to the car.

"How much is he?" I was desperate to dodge the topic of his horrible experience.

"We can probably give him to you at 1,500."

"That's awfully generous, but-"

"It's our way of saying 'welcome' to the neighborhood," he smiled and led me into the dealer. He helped me with the paperwork and thanked me as I paid him the generous amount for my new baby.

Will placed the keys in my hand. "I'd like to see you again, Miss Izzie," his blue eyes shone into mine. I felt faint.

"S-Same here, Will. It was really nice meeting you," I stuttered, feeling awfully woozy.

I drove home in my new ride, the whole way thinking about Will. Poor Will. Poor Cecelia. I felt really bad, and debated on if was going to be daring and straightforward or shy and reserved. It was possible that I could ask Emily where he lived, and I could take him some brownies or something sweet.

Daring it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go! OH, and btw, I do NOT know how much that car would really cost, I just guestimated. So please, don't nag. I get enough nagging from my mother, and she's an awful lot of naggyness. <strong>

**To finna: Darling, I apologize if I am butchering Will and his classy, romantic personality. I am trying my best but sadly I can't nail him on the head like you do! You portray him perfectly, and I am not perfect! So please, feel free to forgive my pitiful attempts at really capturing your character's essence. **

**To twilightxorxhp: Mary will be coming in soon! Don't you fret, I've already got her penciled in on my story schedule! It won't be long, I promise. **

**Xoxoxoxo **

**-FI **


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Hey brahs, just another chapter up:)****I DO NOT OWN STEPHANIE MEYER'S WORK. ****Or else I wouldn't be here. ****Seriously. **

**Anyway, enjoy:) And make my day: REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all, you're my wonderwall

_Wonderwall _by Oasis

* * *

><p>My dad always used to call me a wallflower in high school.<p>

I liked to think that at least I was something pretty and scenic; I mean it was better than trash. Still, he lectured and lectured until my ears began to bleed. I tried my best to satisfy my father, but I just could never build up the courage to really do what he wanted.

But now I'm an adult, young, but an adult nonetheless. I had to get some lady balls and branch out.

I glanced at the clock on my oven, 7:24 pm. The pan of warm, heavenly brownies were perched on the counter in front of me; I could almost hear their high, girly voices, egging me on...

_Do it, Izzie! We are delicious! So are you!_

_Do it, Do it! _

_Be irresistible- Like us! _

I bit my lip, staring down at them, before I walked out of the kitchen, and went into the bathroom. Carefully, I applied a fresh, natural coat of my usual make up: a wee little bit of foundation, a faint tad of eyeliner to bring out my mossy greens, and a lovely coat of flattering mascara. It was the bare minimum, yet it was almost more than I could handle. However, I looked like myself, and therefore it had done its job (flattering my natural features rather than covering them up).

Satisfied, I slipped on my boots and wrapped myself in my coat before gliding back into the kitchen, my heartbeat louder than the pounding drum at a rock concert. I grabbed the quaint square pan of perfectly created brownies, and before I could change my mind, I quickly dashed out the door.

Emily was kind enough to sketch directions to Will's house, and she was even kinder not to ask why. I liked that she wasn't snoopy and gossipy; this fortunate fact actually caused me to adore her and even begin to trust her as a friend, despite the length of time we had been acquainted.

The directions were easy and simple enough for even my dim witted brain. That was comforting. I at least could know I'd make it to the right house and not end up running away from some fat, hairy, lug with a shot gun. No, if anything, I'd be running away from a blond, sweet, gorgeous supermodel. Which actually would be extremely ironic.

Finally, I pulled into a gravel driveway that stretched a little ways deeper into the woods until I ended up at a quaint, homey, appeasing little home. Smiling a little, I skillfully opened my door and kicked it wide enough to slide out, and then pushed it shut with my butt. I took a long, deep breath, murmured some last words of encouragement, and then made my way up the few steps to the front door. My heart fluttered with excitement; just the thought of his lovely face answering the door with a friendly smile nearly caused me to experience a heart attack.

I rang the doorbell, and braced myself to see him. I heard footsteps, someone's muffled voice, and then the door swung open...

To reveal a young girl.

Cecelia. I knew it immediately; her eyes gave it away. Or maybe it was the toothless grin that she welcomed me with, not even knowing who I am. Or Perhaps it was just the intriguing pull I had toward her, as if I could just hug her and never let go. Whatever it was, I knew that this was William's sister.

"Hi, is your brother home?" I asked, smiling a little at her adorable, angelic face; it made my heart melt like a M&M on a hot summer day. It was a sweet kinda melting, not a creepy pedophile. I wanted to love this girl as my own family.

She smiled brightly suddenly, as if she knew something not even Steve Jobs knew.

"WILL'S GOT A GURRRRLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY!" She sang in her small British accent. Besides making me jump from the change of volume, it was quite adorable.

Suddenly, there he was, smiling sheepishly as he gently tugged Cecelia away from the door, his apologetic expression making my legs wobble. My grip on the brownie pan tightened due to my noodle legs.

"Sorry about that, she had a Pixie Stick after dinner," he explained, smiling at me, a slight blush reddening his cheeks. Well, there goes my melted heart.

"She's really charming, actually," I laughed, and he joined in, creating a musical moment of pure bliss. Jesus, is he trying to kill me in one night?

"Please, come in." He stepped aside and let me step into his home. As I quickly observed my surroundings, my girly emotional strings were tugged; I noticed family portraits and pictures of an even younger Cecelia.

"Your home is really lovely," I murmured quietly, turning to look at him; I didn't realize that he was staring at me the whole time until then. My cheeks burned like fiery hot coals, and I looked away, biting my lip.

"Thank you," Will replied softly, and he invited me to join him on the couch. Grateful to get off of my uneasy, shaking legs, I sat down, making sure there was a non stalkerish gap between us, even though his woodsy, sleek scent hit me in tsunami waves; it was classy, romantic, and honestly, deep down sexy.

I set down the brownies on the coffee table and explained my visit to him, and thankfully, he grinned and assured me I was too kind, and hopefully not a stalker.

He insisted that I had a brownie with him and he also poured us each a tall glass of milk. And as we enjoyed our delicious treat, we began to talk, and open up like two flowers in the beginning of spring. Will and I slowly talked away the night and I learned so much about this young man that I could barely process all of the lovely factors that really made Will, Will.

I learned that he didn't hang out with any friends, because honestly, he said that he didn't really have any friends. He told me that he used up all of his time to obtain a healthy lifestyle for his sister and to provide her with her much needed medical supplies.

He told me that he didn't drink very much at all, that he was raised an honest, classy gentleman. He told me that he owns a mansion in Paris, and that he plays a very important role in the government back home.

And as he fed me these facts and details, I began to wonder, why me? Why now? I mean, we can't say we are exactly BFFs after just meeting for the first time today. So, what is a guy like this, so important and so professional, dumping his life story on a possibly unstable young woman who obviously has a creepy attraction to him? It was a mystery to me. And even more mysterious, I began to dump my life story right back onto him! I told him everything...well, I kinda skipped over the having a brother part, just in case...but point is that we totally just had a real, deep conversation about who we are and we just practically skipped over months of introduction and secrets and dramatic confessions. It was actually kinda magical.

I suddenly loved it, every part of it; I loved that we had just broken the rules of human social nature. I loved that we had just defied what stranger really means. I absolutely loved it.

I left at 10 pm, and when I finally arrived home, I was in a blurry state of bliss and wonder. His voice and face constantly on repeat in my head, rewinding and fast forwarding, the memories were as soft as clouds, yet as delicious as the finest chocolate. There were no words that'd do this emotion, this experience, pure justice.

Sliding into bed, feeling as if I were rather floating, I stayed up until the break of dawn, mesmerizing the wonderful night I had carefully laid to rest in my dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet, eh? :) I think that's all there is to be said here. <strong>

**And may you, too, float to sleep tonight.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo **

**-FI**


End file.
